Our Promise
by Kiros Razer
Summary: It's Kurenai's point of view and how they got together. This is related to the fic I wrote, My promise to you.It implies a lesbian relationship.


**I hate snakes but I love her**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. 

**  
Warning: Rated T: sexual references, suggestive themes, yuri related.**

Author's Note: **This takes place after the time skip and after Asuma's death in the Manga. It's rated T and is a one shot using both Kurenai and Anko as a yuri couple. This is a Kurenai Narration discussing how they got together.**

I usually write Tsunade / Shizune fics.  


Ever since we were young.. I have always cared about Anko.  
Of course she's young and attractive and both genders like her.  
It took years to fully understand the way that I felt.  
I was an adult before I understood..

When she heard the news about my boyfriend's death..  
She held me close and cried with me.  
For Anko to cry... that's saying something.  
When I told her that I was pregnant.

Her eyes were opened wide and a surprised expression upon her face.  
It was simply adorable for Anko to be so clueless.  
Since then Anko has visited me daily.  
I often found fresh flowers in a vase close by bed.

I knew she had to of visited the Yamanaka flower shop.  
When Anko got hungry and took me out to eat,  
I noticed that she actually would share her dango with me.  
The grip of her hand was firm when she walked around with me.

It felt more and more like a date because it was often that way.  
Anko paid for my food with her ryo and she held my hand.  
Even Asuma and I never really held hands much.  
With Anko, it felt very new to me and like she cared.

I began having dreams of looking into her dark eyes  
and running my fingers through her purple hair.  
Then kissing her and caressing her skin.  
I had to wake up everytime to avoid anymore details.

One afternoon, I was taking a walk and noticed  
Anko was being flirty and making moves on Ayame.  
When I saw them kiss for some reason it made me angry...  
Anko never acted out like that towards me.

I pulled Anko back to my apartment by the ear.  
She screamed on the way there.  
"Damn.. what's got you all pissy, Kurenai?"  
"You were hitting on her." I yelled back.

"It sounds like your jealous, hehe..." She replied.

I was shocked by her assumption and found myself  
unable to look her straight in the face. "I..."

"Or does it bother you that I am more attracted to women?" Anko questioned.

"It..doesn't bother me.. Anko.." I said with a smile.

She sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh  
and smiled that cheesey smile of her's.  
"This feels pretty awkward..having to explain myself."

_**"Anko.." **_I whispered.

"What?" She questioned.

Then I finally told her how I felt by saying those magical three words. "I.. Love you.."

Anko turned around quickly and gave me a surprised look.  
"Kurenai..."

I smiled and kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair. "I guess I was acting stupid, huh?"

Still surprised over my words she questioned,  
"Did you just tell me.. that you loved me?"

_**"Yes.." **_I replied quietly.

Anko smirked at me and replied,  
"So.. you WERE jealous after all?"

I felt my face becoming warm from her attention.  
I closed my eyes to remain calm and replied,  
"Maybe.. since your never that way towards me."

That's when she kissed me, I loved every minute of it.  
When I looked into her eyes I could see tears,

"Anko.. are you alright?" I asked in concern.

All at once she reached up and cupped my cheels and replied,  
"I never thought that I'd have this chance, Kurenai..."

I too felt the urge to cry and then we embraced each other.  
breathing words into my shoulder I heard her say.  
_**"I'll protect both you and the baby.."**_

Things seem to be good as of now..  
_**  
**_Needless to say, Anko is no longer seeing Ayame.  
She informed her of how much I ment to her..  
We have taken things slowly since then.  
Several days ago, she made love to me.

I must say learning Orochimaru's tongue jutsu came in handy.  
I shouldn't go into that but who am I kidding? I LOVED IT!  
Anko is the most amazing person in my life right now..  
Without her new found love and support...

She does her best to keep me from worrying.  
We promised to become a family and look out for each other.  
I don't know what I would do without Anko right now..  
I feel a strong dependency that I have never felt before.

I'm carrying a future leaf ninja inside of me.  
Blessed with the blood of two great Jounins.  
I worry about how things will be after the birth.  
All mothers tend to worry about their children.

_**"Asuma, please lend our future child your spirit."**_

Anko walks into the room and embraces Kurenai.  
"Writing everything down, huh?" she says as she kisses her lover's neck.

Kurenai then replied, "Yes.."

Anko let go of her lover and then crossed her arms and shook her head and she sighed as she spoke,"It's time to rest, Kurenai.. you shouldn't worry so much.."

The snake Jounin continued speaking, "I AM the once desciple of Orochimaru.. instead of using such abilities to hurt others.. I will use them to protect."

Kurenai embraced Anko tightly and replied,  
"I love you, Anko.. thank you for everything.."

Anko wrapped her arms around the woman and whispered

_**"I love you too my Kurenai."**_

Author's Note:  
This is supposed to be Kurenai's view, this is supposed to be before the one I wrote in Anko's view. Hopefully, it's just as good and people like it. Feel free to comment and I'll try to recover my health.


End file.
